penyesalan karin
by Anjani CHAN
Summary: hai salam kenal ...aku author baru,kalian bisa panggil aku zui,,,,,,,jadi kalau ada yang salah dalam fanfic pertamaku tolong dimaafkan ya * * * * * "apa,kau gila?,kau seenaknya saja mempermainkan wanita,"
1. penyesalan karin

PENYESALAN KARIN

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah,Karin bangun sangat pagi,ia bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah

"_mana ya,jin?"batin Karin, "apa dia tidak menjemputku,tapi bukankah setiap hari dia selalu menjemputku?"_

_FLASH BACK_

_Ditaman biasanya Karin dan jin bermain bersama,saat sauna sepi Karin meminta untuk pergi ketempat yang lebih ramai tapi jin menolak,ia ingin disini duduk didepan Karin,layaknya orang ingin menyampaikan cintanya_

"_dewiku",ucap jin yang menatap mata emerald Karin, "maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

"_pacarmu?,apa tidak salah",Tanya Karin memastikan _

"_iya pacarmu",jawab jin, "dari sekian banyak yang menyukaiku,kau lah yang kupilih menjadi dewiku yang sangat berharga"_

"apa kau tidak salah?",Tanya Karin yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini,

"ya aku yakin dengan ini",jawab jin lalu bertanya kembali kepada Karin "bagaimana denganmu,kau maukan menjadi pacarku?"

"_ini pasti mimpi,tidak mungkin ini terjadi,jin yang sangat populer memilih wanita murahan sepertiku",_batin Karin yang tak percaya _"tapi ini kenyataan,aku pasti menerimanya"_

"_Karin",panggil jin _

"_ah iya,maaf tadi aku berpikir",jawab Karin _

"_jadi bagaimana,kau maukan?",Tanya jin dengan jantung deg deg degan _

"_ya aku mau",jawab Karin blushing _

"_ya akhirnya",ucap jin yang langsung memeluk Karin dengan erat, "aku sangat menyayangimu Karin"_

"_ya,aku juga",bala Karin yang juga memeluk jin dengan erat _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"baiklah aku akan jalan kaki",Karin mendengus kesal dibarengi hentakan kaki yang cukup keras, _"dasar kau jin,kau tak menepati janjimu",_batin Karin mendalam

Setelah Karin sampai disekolahnya (sakura gaoka academy),Karin langsung mencari bangku,karena ia jarang jalan kaki jadi kakinya sakit

"aduh kakiku sakit sekali",dengus Karin yang sedang memijat kecil kakinya

Sekejap lewat sepeda motor yang Karin sangat kenal

"bukannya itu jin?",ucap Karin yang menatap lekat jin yang menggonceng salah seoarng wanita cantik, "apa!,dia bersama wanita,dasar laki-laki bodoh"

"Rika kau boleh turun sekarang",ucap jin lembut sambil melepas helmnya

"ah iya",ucap rika,turun dari sepeda motor milik jin, "ini,terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku kesekolah",ucap rika sambil menyodorkan helm yang ia pinjam saat menaiki sepeda motor jin kuga

"ya sama-sama",jawab jin, "biar kuantar kekelasmu ya?",tawar jin

Rika hanya mengangguk kecil bertanda setuju,mereka berdua berjalan sampai akhirnya tepat didepan Karin,tapi mereka berdua tetap jalan seperti tidak melihat Karin sama sekali

"apa kau tidak melihat ku,jin?",Tanya Karin yang setengah berteriak

"ah Karin,maaf ya aku tidak melihat mu",ucap jin datar tanpa ada nada minta maaf sedikit pun

"aku pergi kekelas sendiri saja ya,kau pasti ada urusan dengannya",pinta rika yang berlari menuju kelasnya

"itu siapa?,pacarmu ya?",Tanya Karin sambil menahan sakit kakinya, "kau pikir aku siapa?,seenaknya saja kau bisa permainkan aku"

"jadi kau cemburu?,aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya",jawab jin sambil meraih tangan Karin,Karin hanya diam "kau percaya dengankukan?",

Belum sempat Karin menjawab ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak teratur "aarrgghhh",mata emerald Karin kini benar-benar berair bukan karena jin melainkan sakit dikakinya

"Karin!,kau tidak papa?",Tanya jin yang memegang tangan Karin

"Karin!ada apa denganmu?",Tanya himeka yang berlari menuju Karin disusul oleh kazune

"apa yang kau perbuat oleh Karin, haaahh,jawab pertanyaank?",teriak kazune yang mulai emosi

"aku tidak apa-apa",jawab Karin pelan

"kazune,sebaiknya kita bawa Karin ke UKS",pinta hemeka yang mulai khawatir akan keadaan Karin

Jin,kazune dan himeka segera membawa Karin ke UKS,saat di UKS hanya ada himeka didalam yang sedang menemani sengaja tidak menizinkan jin masuk,karena ia ingin berbicara dengan jin.

"maaf,aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dewiku",ucap jin meminta maaf pada kazune,tapi kazune hanya diam tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf jin

"bagaimana jika Karin kenapa-kenapa?",Tanya kazune pelan "apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"kakinya kan hanya terkilir,pastinya tidak apa-apa",jawan jin disertai tawaan

"bagaimana jika Karin kau mau kehilangannya?",pertanyaan kazune membuat jin terbelalak

"biar saja,aku sih tidak peduli,lagi pula aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi",jawab jin tenang

"apa,kau gila?,kau seenaknya saja mempermainkan wanita,"teriak kazune

"biar saja,aku tidak peduli",ucap jin pergi meninggalkan kazune sambil menyeringai kecil kepadanya

R

I

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan,tolong dimaafkan ya_

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin milik Koge Donbo

Character: hanazono Karin,kujyou Kazune dan kujyou Himeka

Rated: K

"_aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin dicampakan oleh Jin"_ batin Kazune yang sedang mematung di depan pintu UKS _"kalau Karin dicampakan,pasti dia akan sangat sedih,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedih Karin"_

Clik …pintu UKS yang tadinya tertutup kini dibuka oleh Himeka

"Kazune,Karin sudah baikan,apa kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya Himeka

"ahhh,iya aku akan masuk" Ucap Kazune ,batinnya berkata lagi_"jika aku bilang kalau Jin tidak menyukainya lagi,pasti dia tambah sakit"_

"aku akan ganti baju,dan membeli makanan untuk jaga Karin ya,Kazune" perintah Himeka yang langsung menutup pintu usai ia bicara

"hmmp iya" jawab Kazune singkat

Suasana di UKS benar-benar sepi,Karin yang berada di kasur UKS tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke Kazune,ia hanya melamun.

"Karin,kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Kazune

"iya,aku tidak apa-apa" uacap Karin seraya menatap Kazune dan memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya yang berair "oh iya dimana Jin?"

"katanya Jin ada urusan,jadi tidak bisa melihatmu",jawab Kazune,hatinya merasa sedih melihat Karin sedih,seperti Kazune juga merasakan sedihnya Karin _"aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu sedih,Karin"_

"hhmmp ,begitu ya" ucap Karin singkat,hatinya merasa diiris dengan pisau tajam _"apa Jin sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi"_

"pelajaran ini dimulai dengan olahraga,jadi kau tidak perlu ikut" perintah Kazune "jika kau ikut,aku yakin kakimu pasti tambah sakit,apalagi pemanasannya ada lari dan skotjam"

"jadi aku disini,sendirian?" Tanya Karin

"tidak perlu merasa kesepian,nanti akan ku pinjamkan sesuatu" jawab Kazune sambil tersenyum manis "nah tunggu Himeka kembali ya?"

"ah iya" jawab Karin

Sata Kazune pergi,Karin hanya memainkan rambutnya ia bosan setengah mati

"Karin,maaf ya lama" ucap Himeka yang membuka pintu,kedua tangan memegang bayak benda,Himeka menyodorkan salah satu benda yaitu ipad berwarna hitam dibelakangnya terdapat stiker bertuliasn nama sang pemilik Kazune"ini,tadi Kazune menitipkannya padaku,katanya ini untukmu"

"terima kasih ya Himeka" jawab Karin "hmmp,kenapa dia malah memberikan ku ipadnya,padahalkan aku juga punya"

"Karin,aku juga membawakanmu makanan,jadi dimakan ya" perintah Himeka yang menaruh makanan itu diatas meja "aku akan kembali setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai"

"iya,hati-hatiya" ucap Karin

"iya" jawab Himeka yang berdiri dipintu "kalau dilihat-lihat,Kazune cukup paerhatian denganmu" ucap Himeka lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya Karin dengan suara kecil

Karin membuka kunci ipad milik Kazune,disitu terdapat banyak games,hapir semua games kesukaan Karin dan hampir semua games Karin tidak mempunyainya

"_hmpp,kok Kazune gak pernah bilang kalau di punya games sebanyak ini"_ batin Karin yang sedang membuka games kesukaannya.

_Karin menunggu sangat lama,karena pelajaran olahraga 2 jam 30 menit,jadi Karin hanya bisa bermain games _

"lama-lama cape juga main games terus,buka-buka sedikit ah" ucap Karin tersenyum jail "apa ini,documentnya kok pakai password sih?,aneh banget" Karin mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya tepat didepan dahinya,seraya berpikir "mungkin paswordnya jinkarin"ucap Karin sambil menekan layar ipad milik kazune "wrong,hmpp salah,lalu apa dong,apa jangan-jangan kazunekarin ya?,tapi masa iya" ucap Karin yang berpikir keras,iya memutar balik otaknya "mungkin,iya itu passwordnya,hmmp coba aja" Karin menekan layar ipad milik Kazune dan menuli kazunekarin dan hasilnya password diterima

"apa,benar" ucap Karin tak percaya "Kazune itu orangnya aneh"

Karin membuka document tersebut,dibaris pertama tertulis  
I LOVE YOU,KARIN AND I MISS YOU,HIMEKA^^^^FOREVER^^^^,Karin bingung setengah mati, iya hanya terus membaca isi document itu (Zui:author gak tulis,soalnya masih bingung apa isi documentnya,Karin:mendingan gak usah -_-'',Zui :ya sudah,lanjut aja)sampai akhirnya 2 jam 30 menit terlewat

Clik (suara pintu)

"Karin,apa kau tidak apa tadi ditinggal sendirian?" Tanya Himeka yang bercucuran keringat

"ah,,Himeka,aku tidak apa kok" jawab Karin yang kalang-kabut _"aduh kenapa gak ketuk pintunya sih,ini juga gimana cara keluarinnya"_

"ada apa Karin?" Tanya Himeka

"ah,tidak-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Karin _"ah ini dia,akhirnya bisa keluar deh dari ni document aneh"_

Clik

"nah Himeka,giliran kau lagi yang ganti baju,aku akan menjaga Karin" perintah Kazune "jangan lupa beli makanan,ya?"

"iya" jawab Himeka pergi meninggalkan UKS

"mana ipadku" pinta Kazue galak "apa jangan-jangan kau buka yang macam-macam lagi"

"apa,jangan menuduhku yang begituan dong,ini ipad mu" ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan ipad Kazune

"makasih" ucap Kazune,ia menyembunyikan kalung bermata LOVE,dan disitu ada tulisan KARIN dan dibelakangnya KAZUNE _"tidak sekarang,Karinkan belum putus dengan Jin"_ batin Kazune

"aku ingin cepat keluar dari UKS ini" pinta Karin sambil membereskan tas dan bukunya yang berserakan "tempat ini menyebalkan"

"tunggu saja dulu,setelah kau makan makanan yang dibawa Himeka,baru kau boleh keluar" jawab Kazune yang memegang kencang kalung itu

TBC

Zui : maaf ya,kalau ceritanya gak jelas

Kazune : kapan aku menyatakan cinta ke Karin

Karin : nanti 3012

Kazune : lama banget

Zui : kalian gak perlu tau kapan,kan yang buat fanficnya aku,jadi rahasia

Himeka : nanti aku pacaran gak ?

Karin : Tanya tuh sama author baka

Zui : mungkin=, nanti hime sama Michi

Himeka : -_-

Zui : jangan lupa review ya !


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolongdimaafkan ya.  
Disclaimer : jelas bukan milikku,tapi mili Koge donbo  
Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru dan Jin kuga  
Rated : K**

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu

Clik

"Himeka,kau lama sekali" ucap Kazune seraya berbalik "Jin"

"maaf ya dewiku,aku baru sekarang bisa menjengukmu" ucap Jin sambil berjalan menuju Karin,matanya menatap lekat mata Kazune seakan meminta Kazune keluar

"Jin!" teriak Karin,lalu memeluk Jin dengan erat ,seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu "tidak apa-apa,asalkan kau ada disisiku,aku akan bahagia"

Perkataan Karin membuat Kazune tertegun,ia menatap kalung LOVE tersebut _"berarti jika_ _aku disisimu,Karin,kau tidak akan bahagia_" batin Kazune,lalu ia memasukan kalung itu kesaku miliknya dan pergi membiarkan Jin dengan Karin

Saat Kazune keluar,ia melihat Himeka yang baru datang

"jangan,jangan masuk,biarkan mereka berdua" ucap Kazune memberitahu (Kazune : kenapa gak memberi tempe, Zui : kok kamu muncul sih,huss sana,munculnya pas TBC aja,Kazune : pelit banget sih authornya)

"siapa?" Tanya Himeka yang sedang melihat kaca kecil di pintu UKS "ah Jin ya,tapi bagaimana jika Karin kelaparan"

"tunggu saja" ucap Kazune yang sedang bersender di dinding,wajahnya kelihatan muram

"sampai kapan kita menunggu,aku khawatir akan perut Karin,yang kelaparan" ucap Himeka,yang mengambil handphonenya lalu membuka pesan,tertulis from Michiru : Hime,Kau dimana,aku mencari mu kemana-mana,lau Himeka menjawab To Michiru : aku ada di UKS,Karin lagi sakit

Sedangkan Kazune membuka ipadnya,ia membuka documentnya dan menulis passwordnya kazunekarin,setelah documentnya terbuka ia membaca baris pertama didalam hatinya _"I LOVE YOU,KARIN AND I MISS YOU,HIMEKA,hmmp rasanya tak mungkin Karin jadi milikku"_

Clik

"ah ,akhirnya!" teriak Himeka yang langsung masuk ke ruang UKS setelah Jin keluar

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Kazune dengan nada dinginnya

"ya,sudah" ucap Jin menyeringai iblis "sebentar lagi permainanku akan dimulai"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kazune yang menahan emosinya "apa kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkan Karin"

"hmmp,kau pintar sekali Kazune" ucap Jin yang berjalan menuju Kazune dan berbisik "kau memang Pantas bersama gadis bodoh itu"

"apa!,kau bilang Karin gadis bodoh" teriak Kazune kini emosinya tidak bisa ia tahan,ia hanya mengepal kuat tangannya

"kau hanya perlu menyaksikan permainan ku dengan gadis bodoh itu,Kujyou Kazune" ucap Jin menyeringai iblis lalu pergi

Kazune menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding,ia tidak kuat menahan emosinya _"aku akan_ _membuat mu,Kuga,meminta maaf kepada Karin"_ batin Kazune lalu ia masuk Ke ruang UKS

clik

"waahh senangnya,nanti jika kakiku pulih,aku akan diajak Jin berjalan-jalan ketaman,bermain di cangkir berputar,meminum pop ice bersama Jin,,,,ah aku tidak sabar" teriak Karin wajahnya terlihat bahagia

"wah Karin,kau bersemngat sekali ya" ucap Himeka,wajahnya juga terlihat bahagia

"ehmp,kau kenapa Kazune?,tidak suka melihatku jalan-jalan dengan Jin nanti?" Tanya Karin sinis

"aku suka-suka saja kok,mau kau jalan dengan siapa,asal bukan teroris,aku suka-suka saja" jawab Kazune berbohong "makannya pelan-pelan,seperti orang belum sarapan satu tahun saja"

"iya-iya" jawab Karin yang sedang menyuap Nasi goreng kemulut mungilnya

"lagi-lagi Kazune berbohong,sebenarnya apa yang Kazune sembunyikan da Karin,sampai-sampai berbohong begini" batin Himeka yang menatap Kazune yang duduk disebelahnya

"yap selesai!" teriak Karin,dan langsung mengambil tasnya "ayo kita kekelas"

"kau yakin mau kekelas?" Tanya Kazune dingin

"tentu" jawab Karin sambil turun dari kasur UKS BRUUKK, Karin terjatuh "aduh!" jerit Karin

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Himeka,tampanya Himeka panik

"aku tidak apa-apa kok,Himeka"jawab Karin "padahal kakiku sudah cukup pulih,jadi kupikir sudah bisa berjalan"

"lebih baik,Karin tetap di UKS,aku khawatir jika kakimu makin sakit" saran Himeka

"tidak mau,disini menyebalkan tau,Himeka" jawab Karin ketus

"kau yakin mau kekelas" Tanya Kazune memastikan

Karin hanya mengangguk

"kalau begitu " Kazune membungkukan badannya "naiklah,kau akan kugendong sampai kekelas"

"apa,kau tidak salah?" Tanya Karin

"sudahlah Karin,lebih baik naik saja kepudak Kazune" pinta Himeka lembut

"kau tidak mau,kalau tidak mau,kau jalan saja sendiri" ucap Kazune dingin sambil tersenyum yakin

"apa boleh buat" ucap Karin pasrah

Mereka berjalan dari UKS ke kelas yang jaraknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh,apalagi sepanjang perjalan ke kelas mereka dilihatin,bahkan ada yang berbisik "wah,Karin dan Kazune cocokya" lebih parahnya lagi wajah kazuners terlihat seperti hantu yang benci dengan Karin.

"aku jadi malu" bisik Karin

"anggap saja tidak ada orang" jawab Kazune

Setelah sampai di ke kelas Karin belajar berjalan,karena masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit

BrukKK "aduh" celetus Karin,ia terjatuh tepat dipelukan Kazune yang sedang membaca novel (posisinya : kazune berdiri saat itu Karin jatuh,dan tertahan oleh Kazune)

Sedetik,dua detik,tiga detik tidak ada reflek dari keduanya

"gomen ne" ucap Karin

"ya,tidak apa-apa,lain kali hati-hati" ucap Kazune memperingati,lalu kembali membaca novelnya

Didalam hati mereka bedua berkata _"aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat bersamamu"_

"_hal aneh itu lebih dari perasaanku padamu, Karin"_ Batin Kazune

"_aku juga merasa nyaman dekat dengan Kazune"_ batin Karin

Tet tet tet (bunyi bel zui:maaf muncul bentar,bunyi bel gimana sih review ya)

Pelajaran siswa berbaris tertib dan masuk dengan teratur

S  
K  
I  
P

PULANG SEKOLAH

Karin pulang bersama Kazune,Himeka dan Michi,ia tau kalau Jin tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada urusan (sebenarnya Jin menjemput Rika dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan)

"Hanazono,kau mau ku gendong tidak?" tawar Michi kepedean

"apa!" teriak Karin spontan ia langsung mengarahkan tasnya tepat ke wajah Michi "aku ini sudah tidak apa-apa tau"

"aku kan hanya menawarkan" ucap Michi sambil mengelus-ngelus wajahnya

"tawaran mu tidak ada baiknya" ucap Karin

Diperjalanan pulang mereka berbagi canda dan tawa bersama..satu persatu sampai ditempat tujuan

"Karin,apa kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah kami lagi?" Tanya Himeka tiba-tiba

"ah bukan begitu,nanti jika ada waktu aku akan main kerumahmu" jawab Karin

"Hime,kau tidak mau masuk,kukinciin nih" ucap Kazune jail

"_hmm aku jadi kangen saat aku tinggal disini"_ batin Karin yang menatap rumah Kazune _"jadi aku sendirian nih"_

TBC

Zui :maaf ya ceritanya kepanjangan

Karin : bagus lagi biar cepat selesai

Zui : iya bener juga ya,langsung aja review (terutama bunyi bel ya hehehe)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolongdimaafkan ya.  
Disclaimer : jelas bukan milikku,tapi mili Koge donbo  
Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru dan Jin kuga  
Rated : K**

Tepat didepan apartement Karin,Karin melihat Jin dan Rika berpegangan tangan dan masuk kekamar Jin

"apa,aku saja yang sudah lama berpacarn dengan Jin tidak pernah masuk kekamarnya" celoteh Karin kesal,ia berjalan ke kamar Jin bersiap untuk memarahi Jin pada saat ingin mengetuk pintunya

"maaf,apa kau nona Hanazono?" Tanya seseorang

"ya,benar: jawab Karin seraya berbalik ke sumber suara "ada apa?"

"ini tagihan bulan ini dan bulan lau yang belum nona bayar" ucap orang itu yang Karin kenal sebagi petugas apartementnya,lalu orang itu menyodorkan selembar kertas

Karin mengambilnya "apa! 3.500.000,apa tidak salah" Tanya Karin tidak percaya

"ini dengan tagiahn bulan ini,jika nona pindah dari apartement ini maka tagihannya tinggal 1.270.000" jelas petugas itu

"baiklah,beri waktu saya untuk berpikir selama 3 hari" pinta Karin

"tidak,saya tidak bisa,jika nona ingin saya member waktu sampai besok" tawar petugas itu

"baiklah sampai besok" pasrah Karin

Karin langsunng berjalan kekamarnya,kamarnya dengan Jin cukup sampai dikamarnya Karin langsung ganti baju lalu sarapan malam dan tidur

S  
K  
I  
P

Keesokan harinya

"huahh" saat bangun tatapan Karin hanya ke lembar tagihan "aku kan hanya punya uang 1.500.000,itu cukup sih jika aku pindah"ucap Karin "bagaimana jika aku telpon Himeka dan minta saran padanya,aku yakin dia sudah bangun jam segini" Karin segera mengambil handphone nya dan segera menghubungi Himeka

"halo,Himeka" ucap Karin

"iya,ada apakarin?" Tanya Himeka diseberang sana

"maaf ya aku menelponmu pagi-pagi"

"iya tidak apa-apa"

"aku hanya ingin minta saran darimu himeka,aku sedang punya masalah" ucap Karin yang memegang erat kertas tagihan

"apa?,ceritakan saja" Tanya Himeka

Setelah Karin menceritakan semua masalahnya,Himeka memberikan saran yang sangat mudah kepada Karin

"begini saja,Karin pindah saja kesini,jadi aku dan Kazune ada teman,lagi pula uangnya juga cukup kan jika Karin tinggal disini" saran Himeka

"appaa…." Ucapan Karin terputus

"nanti aku dan Kazune akan menjemputmu,kau taruh barangmu di rumahku setelah itu kita kesekolah…dah" Himeka mengakhiri teleponnya

"apa boleh buat,tapi jika aku pindah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jin lagi,nanti aku akan pamit" ucap Karin dengan suara kecil "kalau begini aku harus membereskan barang-barangku"

Setelah semua beres Karin berniat untuk pamit kepada Jin,ia pergi kekamar Jin

Tok tok tok clik

"ah kau ya Karin,maaf Jinnya sedang tidak ada,dia sedang membeli makanan untuk ku dan dirinya" ucap Rika yang ternyata bermalam dirumah Jin

"ah begituya" ucap Karin lalu kembali kekamarnya _"jadi Rika menginap dikamar Jin,apa iya ?" _batin Karin

Saat Karin ingin masuk kekamarnya Himeka memanggilnya

"Karin ayo bawa barang-barang mu,aku dan Kazune membawa mobil" perintah Himeka

"iya" jawab Karin yang langsung mengambil barang-barangnya yang cukup banyak

"biar kubantu" tawar Kazune sambil mengambil tas koper milik Karin

"terima kasih" ucap Karin lalu jalan meninggalkan Kazune,pikirannya berputar-putar karena memikirkan Jin dengan Rika

"_sepertinnya ada masalah"_ batin Kazune

Setelah Karin memasukan barang-barangnya dibagasi mereka bertiga pergi ke kediaman Kojyou,mereka bertiga memakai baju seragam sekolah,karena sesudah kerumah Kazune merek langsung sekolah,hanya saja tidak membawa mobil

Setelah sampai dirumah Kazune,Karin langsung masuk kekamarnya dulu,ia hanya menaruh kopernya dan makan bersama Kazune dan Himeka lalu pergi kesekolah

"Himeka,hari ini aku dan Karin pikrt sepulang sekolah,jadi nanti kau pulang berdua dengan Michi ya?" pinta Kazune

"iya" jawab Himeka singkat lalu ia berbisik ke Kazune "ada apa dengan Karin"

"entahlah"jawab Kazune pelan

S  
K  
I  
P

Saat pelajaran dimulai

"_kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu"_ batin Karin _"aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika Rika menginap dikamar Jin"," mereka berdua itu,apa mereka berdua berpacaran"_

Beberapa detik kemudian setetes air mata jatu kemeja Karin,dan yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Kazune

"_ada apa denganmu Karin?"_ batin Kazune

Seseorang murid berkata "sensei Karin menangis"

"ahh,Hanazano Karin ,kenapa kau menangis" Tanya sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas Karin

Karin tertegun,ia juga tidak sadar jika ia hanyut dalam kesedihan "itt,,iitu kucingku mati"ucap Karin Berbohong

"oo begitu Ya,kau tidak perlu bersedih itukan hanya hewan" ucap Sensei "baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya

"_sejak kapan Karin punya kucing,kalau punya itu juga kucing sepupunya"_ batin Kazune

"_hmmp alasan ku tidak masuk akal"_ batin Karin yang sibuk meng hapus air matanya

S  
K  
I  
P

Saat istirahat tiba Karin,Kazune,Himeka dan Michiru makan dikantin Kazune ingin bertanya akan masalh Karin,tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya Karena ia melihat Karin sangat sedih .

Tiga pelajaran berlalu ditambah satu ekstrakulikuler,semua dilewati Karin dengan lamunan bahkan tangisan

TBC

Zui : chapter berikutnya Kazune menyatakan cinta nih

Kazune : yeah akhirnya

Karin : lebay , gimana kalau aku nolak

Kazune :author nanti karinnya nolak gak

Zui "gak kok,nanti Karinnya nerima jangan lupa review


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolongdimaafkan ya.  
Disclaimer : jelas bukan milikku,tapi mili Koge donbo  
Character: Hanazono Karin,Kujyou Kazune,Kojyou himeka,Michiru dan Jin kuga  
Rated : K**

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"dah Karin dah Kazune,aku tunggu kalian di rumah ya" ucap Himeka lalu pergi pulang bersama Michi

"iya" jawab Karin lesu

"aku paling benci yang namanya piket" celoteh Kazune "oiya Karin,setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan dulu yuk"

"boleh sih,kebetulan aku juga lagi bete,tapi gimana ma Himeka?" Tanya Karin

"biarkan saja itu" jawab Kazune sambil tersenyum manis

"ya sudah lah" jawab Karin singkat

S  
K  
I  
P

Setelah selesai piket

"Karin ayo" ajak Kazune riang

"iya-iya"jawab Karin lalu berjalan dibelakang Kazune "kita mau kemana"

"ke taman yang paling bagus dan keren" jawan Kazune

"aku sudah pernah kesana,malah hampir setiap hari aku kesana dengan Jin" ucap Karin

"kau ini sombong sekali" ucap Kazune

Setelah mereka berdua berjalan cukup sampai juga di taman bermain MIOKI

"apa taman bermain!" teriak Karin

"1 yang belum kukatakan,kita akan pergi ketaman bermain,dan kita sudah sampai" jawab Kazune riang lalu menarik tangan Karin

"tapi ini…..ini..inikan untuk"ucap Karin terputus setelah melihat indahnya taman bermain itu

"dipapannya tidak ada tulisan anak berumur 12 tahun tidak boleh masuk" celoteh Kazune "kita kesana"

"Kazune dan Karin menaiki salah satu permainan yaitu cankir berputar,awalnya Karin tidak ingin tapi dipaksa oleh Kazune,jadi Karin pasrah deh

2 jam berlalu .mereka berdua tampak kelelahan

"ini pop icenya" ucap Kazune sambil menyodorkan POP ICE COKELAT

"terima kasih" ucap Karin

"hmmpp ,,Karin" panggil Kazune

"iya" jawab Karin

"kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Kazune,ia memegang kado kecil berisikan kalung love yang telah lama Kazune ingin berikan pada Karin

"iya aku sangat senang" jawab Karin

"Karin,aku tau ini sangat berat bagimu" ucap Kazune

"maksudmu?" Tanya Karin tidak paham

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu"

"apa" ucap Karin terkejut _"jadi document itu nyata"_

"mau kah kau menjadi pacarku,Karin?" Tanya Kazune sambil menyodorkan kado kecil tersebut

"apa,aku itu masih pacaran tau sama Jin"jawab Karin

"mungkin kau belum tau,tapi aku yakin kau sudah dapat beberapa pernah bilang denganku,kalau dia sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi dan dia berniat mempermainkanmu" jelas Kazune,kepalanya tertunduk dalam karena bagi Kazune tidak ada harapan lagi untuk diterima Karin

"apa,tidak mungkin,itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Karin sambil melempar kado milik Kazune kepohon,lalu ia terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya "tidak mungkin"

Kazune memeluk Karin,ia berbagi kehangatan dengan Karin

"aku,aku meyesal,seharusnya saat aku di tembak oleh Jin aku harus berpikir panjang"jawab Karin yang menangis dipelukan Kazune "aku menerimanya hanya karena dia keren,aku tidak tau kalau dia playboy"

"sudahlah,penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir,jadi itu wajar" ucap Kazune menenangkan Karin sambil melirik kearah Kalung yang dilempar Karin berharap Jika tidak rusak

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kazune menawarkan untuk pulang dan Karin menyetujuinya

"aku akan cari taksi,kau tunggu disini ya?" pinta Kazune

Karin hanya mengangguk

Saat Kazune pergi Karin berjalan menuju kado pemberian Kazune yang ia lempar tadi _"hmpp_ _kalung,Kazune Karin"_ batin Karin lalu iya memasukan kalung tersebut kedalam sakunya

"Karin,ayo kemari" ajak Kazune "aku sudah mendapatkan taksinya

Mereka pulang kerumah sekitar jam 5.30,huntunglah Himeka tidak begitu khawatir,jadi keadaan aman

S  
K  
I  
P

Keesokan Harinya pukul 5.30

Tok tok tok

Clik

"Karin" ucap Kazune tidak percaya

"aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih untuk kemaren" ucap Karin,ia memakai Kalung pemberian Kazune pertanda kalau Karin mencintai Kazune

"iya sama-sama" ucap Kazune

"dan apa boleh aku memakai kalung ini,setiap hari" izin Karin seraya melihatkan kalung yang ia pakai

"apaaaa!,kau memakainya,berarti'ucapan Kazune terputus

"ya,aku menerimamu,aku sudah berpikir panjang bahwa kaulah yang selalu disisiku bukan Jin,kau lah yang selalu melindungiku bukan Jin dan kurasa kaulah orang yang kusukai ditambah lagi document rahasia itu yang memastikan jika kau benar-benat tidak akan mempermainkanku" jelas Karin

"ya,aku akan disisimu selamanya melindungimu selamanya layaknya seperti perisai" ucap Kazune lalu memeluk Karin dengan erat

FLASHBACK

Document rahasia

I LOVE YOU,KARIN AND I MISS YOU,HIMEKA

Karin bagiku kau adalah gadis yang sempurna  
kau selalu tersenyum walau sedih,kau selalu ceria  
aku tidak kuat jika melihatmu sedih  
tapi aku tau suatu saat nanti kau akan sangat sedih  
tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi  
aku akan melindungimu layaknya seperti perisai  
aku akan membuatmu betah disisiku APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU PASTI AKAN JADI MILIKKU KARIN

END FLASHBACK

"oiya ganti baris terakhir documentnya menjadi APAPUN YANG KAU AKAN SELALU ADA DIPELUKAN KU,KARIN"pinta Karin

"ok"jawab Kazune

Saat makan pagi,Kazune menceritakan semuanya pada Himeka,Himeka tampak bahagia sampai akhirnya ia berbicara hal yang membuat Kazune dan Karin melongok

"aku juga suka dengan Michi" ucap Himeka terus terang

"apaaa!" teriak Kazune dan Karin bersamaan

Himeka hanya tersenyum malu

S  
K  
I  
P

Saat di sekolah Karin dan Kazune berpegangan tangan

"wah mereka berdua berpacaran ya" ucap salah seorang siswa sakura gaoka academy

"mereka sangat cocokya "

Tiba_tiba

"Karin,kau mau tidak kita kencan untuk ketiga kalinya" tawar Jin

"maaf Karin milikku,bukan milikmu lagi" ucap Kazune bangga

"ya,aku milik Kazune,dan aku mau kita putus,dan kau puas-puaslah mempermainkan gadis lain" ucap Karin dan menekankan kalimat ketiga terakhir

Lalu Kazune dan Karin pergi meninggalkan Jin diperhatikan banyak orang karena jin adalah laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan gadis

TBC

ZUI : sumpah panjang banget

Kazune : yeyyeye Karin punyaku

Karin :lebay amat sih

Himeka : Michi punyaku Ya

Michi : aku sih maunya punya hanazono,tapi sudah ada yang punya,ya gpp deh sama himeka aja

Zui : nah baiklah kita tutup

Zui,Karin,Kazune,Himeka dan Michi : TAMAT !

Zui :jangan lupa review ;)


End file.
